100 themes challenge
by EnkouakaKouen
Summary: I didn't know what to put for the category so I just put what I thought I would likely use the most. Well this is a 100 themes challenge turned into literature as opposed to artwork.
1. Themes

I felt that it was less possible for me to do 100 themes as artwork than as writing so I'm going to try doing this….Wish me luck I suppose. The list is:

1. Introduction  
2. Love  
3. Light  
4. Dark  
5. Seeking Solace  
6. Break Away  
7. Heaven  
8. Innocence  
9. Drive  
10. Breathe Again  
11. Memory  
12. Insanity  
13. Misfortune  
14. Smile  
15. Silence  
16. Questioning  
17. Blood  
18. Rainbow  
19. Gray  
20. Fortitude  
21. Vacation  
22. Mother Nature  
23. Cat  
24. No Time  
25. Trouble Lurking  
26. Tears  
27. Foreign  
28. Sorrow  
29. Happiness  
30. Under the Rain  
31. Flowers  
32. Night  
33. Expectations  
34. Stars  
35. Hold My Hand  
36. Precious Treasure  
37. Eyes  
38. Abandoned  
39. Dreams  
40. Rated  
41. Teamwork  
42. Standing Still  
43. Dying  
44. Two Roads  
45. Illusion  
46. Family  
47. Creation  
48. Childhood  
49. Stripes  
50. Breaking the Rules  
51. Sport  
52. Deep in Thought  
53. Keeping a Secret  
54. Tower  
55. Waiting  
56. Danger Ahead  
57. Sacrifice  
58. Kick in the Head  
59. No Way Out  
60. Rejection  
61. Fairy Tale  
62. Magic  
63. Do Not Disturb  
64. Multitasking  
65. Horror  
66. Traps  
67. Playing the Melody  
68. Hero  
69. Annoyance  
70. 67%  
71. Obsession  
72. Mischief Managed  
73. I Can't  
74. Are You Challenging Me?  
75. Mirror  
76. Broken Pieces  
77. Test  
78. Drink  
79. Starvation  
80. Words  
81. Pen and Paper  
82. Can You Hear Me?  
83. Heal  
84. Out Cold  
85. Spiral  
86. Seeing Red  
87. Food  
88. Pain  
89. Through the Fire  
90. Triangle  
91. Drowning  
92. All That I Have  
93. Give Up  
94. Last Hope  
95. Advertisement  
96. In the Storm  
97. Safety First  
98. Puzzle  
99. Solitude  
100. Relaxation

I will begin this shortly….I just need ideas.


	2. 001: Introduction

Ok, the first one already coming up…..Hoo boy…Hope this is good, if not, please give me constructive criticism to help me improve.

You open your eyes into darkness. This darkness seems to have no end, no light with which to aid your sight. You hear breathing, calm and steady, beside you. Jumping up, you realize a figure is beside you.

A flicker of light appears; only one candle is lit.

A man's face appears, pale as a sheet and thin, as if he hadn't eaten for days. His long, trailing black hair pools over his shoulder into dark nothingness.

He looks at you, eyes a dark blood red, staring deeply into your own eyes.

His pale lips part and you see his gleaming white teeth, incisors notably sharper than the rest of his teeth.

He says naught but a few words:

"Welcome to the beginning of a horrific ending."

Well, what do you think? It isn't very good right? I used to write and then stopped for many years so I'm not too sure how good I am at this anymore.


	3. 002: Love

Alrighty…..second one coming up. Hope this one turned out better than the second….wow….doing three in one day. (I tried to do this one twice…..it ended up being a different one instead. Well, two birds with one stone and all that right?)

Bells are ringing. The birds are singing. Children are dressed in their Sunday best. Men, women, and children are all walking into the church, some with presents in their hands.

The church is decorated with a massive amount of flowers, red and white roses strewn about everywhere. Bridesmaids are running about, to and fro to make sure the wedding would be perfect.

In two different rooms are two different people: the bride and the groom. Preparations are being done, they are both getting dressed. The man pulls on his black suit and tie. His white dress shirt is tucked in, belt put on securely. Women are flitting in an out of the bride's dressing room as they help her into her dress, do her hair, and apply the makeup. Her dress is a long, white strapless gown with designs across her chest and waist that trailed to the hem of her dress. Her veil was carefully placed onto her hair.

Both bride and groom were nervous, this was the big day.

A man walks in, telling him it is time for the wedding to take place. The groom breathes deeply, steeling himself.

Now was the time to prove his love.

He strides to the doors of the future; behind it is the room where he will marry his future wife. He walks to the altar to wait for her. The bride walks to the doors, waiting for the music to begin. She links arms with her father, who is waiting to give his daughter to the only man he thinks is near deserving.

The music begins; they walk through the doors and down the aisle. The groom gasps, taking in the vision that was his to-be wife. She looks at him, eyes locked onto his.

The closer they got, the more their love grew.

When she finally reached the altar, their love was so great they thought their hearts would burst. Finally, the marriage began.

They said their vows, exchanged rings, and then kissed, hearts filled with love.

In the end they walked down the aisle, hand in hand, deeply in love with the other.

Well this is the second one. I feel that I am kind of doing these too fast paced….but that might just be me. Anywho, I feel like doing them now so I guess I will.

.com/2009_06_01_

The wedding dress I used was called "Amazing wedding bridal dress"


End file.
